Sunbathing in December
by fantheflames
Summary: Edward returns from a trip to a surprisingly empty house. Smutty, one-shot. LEMON. Rated M for a reason. Takes place post Breaking Dawn. Spoilers Possible.


Title: Sunbathing in December

Summary: Edward returns from a trip to a surprisingly empty house. Smutty, one-shot.

Rating: M - You have been warned. Do not read if you are under the age of 17. This one is not for the kiddies.

**

I ran through the forest with vigor and a renewed sense of vitality. The way the wind whipped through my hair, and flowed through my clothes, was surprisingly refreshing. Everything about the hunt I'd been on with Emmett had been thoroughly enjoyable. It turned out to be a beautiful evening beneath the stars as we preyed on two grizzlies each, not my personal favorite; but an acceptable, if not abundant source of nourishment, for the both of us. Emmett was thrilled, and I found enjoyment in seeing his complete hapiness. He deserved it. The morning dawned with brilliant blue skies, an extremely rare treat for Forks in December. It was the kind of morning that bit at you with its frosty temperatures, if you can feel degrees of difference, of course. To me, the air was just that...air. But, the way that the remnants of frost clung to the blades of grass, and tiny patches of snow slowly disappeared under the gentle warmth of the winter sun was striking. There's something about a blue sky in the dead of winter that makes you appreciate it more. It's almost as if you've been given an unexpected gift, and you feel an obligation to pay it more notice than you would, typically, if it had been expected.

The rest of our family had not accompanied us on this particular trip, and I was somewhat thankful for that fact. It had been a long time since I was able to really enjoy Emmett's company. He's been a subtle, but intensely powerful source of support to me in the last few years. If you asked me five years ago if I thought he would own such a distinguished role of mentorship in my life now; I would have laughed...hard. He's an amazing man, but I will admit that it's only been in the last couple years of time, that I've come to truly appreciate his common-sense and "street smarts" as he calls them.

"You miss her, man?" I caught the slight humor and teasing tone in his voice but turned to him with a small smile anyway.

We continued to run at a good speed. I tilted my head up just a fraction, enjoying the view of the tree-tops as we hurled through the maze of their trunks.

"Yes, and you don't?" I finally replied, referring to our respective wives waiting for our return.

His chuckle was my only response for a few seconds, and I slowed my pace slightly for him.

_"Don't slow down for me, old man." _He thought.

I laughed loudly at that. Ever since the birth of Renesmee, he has taken to reminding as much as possible that I'm someone's father and therefore, "pops" in his eyes.

"Suit yourself," I called, as I pushed my legs even harder, feeling the ground beneath me virtually cease to exist as my feet made contact with it only every twenty yards or so.

I felt the distance between my brother and myself grow slightly, and I couldn't help the smirk when the growl from behind me pierced the mid-morning quiet. My tiny victory lasted only seconds before I caught sight of him to my right as he fell into stride beside me.

"Asshole," his insult only fueled my good mood because it lacked venom of any kind.

"Jerk."

He smiled broadly; his dimples very pronounced on his energetic face.

"Later, man," he said in parting.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm glad we did this," I replied as the very outer edge of our cottage grounds came into view in front of me.

"No problem. Me too! Tell Bella and Nessie I said, 'hi'," he answered before veering to the left. I heard the tail end of his thoughts as he disappeared and cringed at his mental image of the hopeful reunion with Rose he conjured up.

"Ugh," I muttered to myself as I paused in front of the entrance to our home in order to pull off my boots, not wanting to drag any mud inside. I was extremely eager to see my girls, and I laughed quietly at my impatience. I'd only been away for twenty-four hours. I'm so hopelessly in love with the woman on the other side of the door, and my heart belongs to our little girl, who just happens to be the spitting image of her amazing mother, no matter how vehemently everyone insists that she looks like me.

As I opened the door, I noticed two things instantly. I couldn't hear the soft flutter of Renesmee's heartbeat, and I didn't_ feel _Bella inside either. I was slightly disappointed, and somewhat confused, that they weren't there to greet me. On the rare occasion that we don't hunt together, as a family, Bella and our daughter are always in the front yard, or just inside the family room, waiting for me with open arms. I immediately squashed the flutters of panic in my stomach. I knew better than to be fearful for their safety. I'd left them with my parents, Alice, and Jasper for goodness sakes. It's just since I can no longer smell the magnetic pull of Bella's blood, or hear the thrumming of her heart, that I find myself feeling somewhat helpless at times. Of course, I can still perceive her presence through smell, and perhaps just through the unbreakable bond that we share, but it's disconcerting to accept that I'm not always aware of where she is. I can't hear her unless she's dropped her shield, and that makes it even more of a challenge. It's taken some getting used to.

I glanced around the room, and was quite certain that she was nowhere in the house. I turned my head slightly back toward the front door, considering the short trip to the main house to check for them there. Maybe they'd gone shopping. Leave it to Alice to kidnap my family when I'd be so desperate to see them.

I shifted back and focused on the noises outside. I tuned out the animals and a few hikers a mile out and listened for my family. That's when I found my answer.

"Aunt Alice, hurry, please. I want to fly it really high," her soft, musical voice brought an instant smile to my face.

"I'm coming, baby. We will. That kite is going to break records," my sister answered cheerily.

Renesmee giggled loudly.

I then heard Carlisle and Esme chuckle before the front door opened and several pairs of feet shuffled gracefully down the steps and out of the house.

"Do you have the camera, Jazz?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes, got it," he replied, as he presumably followed after them.

"Good, we can show Bella and Edward the pictures later. They'll be adorable," Alice replied, and I thought I detected a tiny smirk in her voice. Strange.

I crinkled a brow at that last response. If Bella's not with them, then where is she?

I quickly checked the house, ending up in our bedroom, but found no trace of her.

Deciding that I'd join the rest of my family in order to figure out what was going on, I started back to the door, but stopped dead in my tracks when something in our small backyard caught my attention.

A vibrant, white towel was sitting on top of a deck chair. I walked to the sliding door and gazed out at the lawn and flowered perimeter of the yard. That's when I froze and felt every part my body begin to burn.

Bella was just a few yards from me, glittering in the sunlight as she lay on her back. She was stretched out on one of the lounge chairs we bought a while back, but were yet to use. Her lips were parted just slightly in a small smile, and I caught my breath as she pulled her right leg up, bending it at the knee and exposing nothing but bare skin to my hungry eyes. She shifted a tiny bit, and I felt venom pool in my mouth at the realization that she wore nothing more than some tiny, black bikini bottoms. Her breasts were on full display, and I gulped at the delicious sight as my eyes traveled down her chest, to her flat tummy, before resting on her long legs.

I felt myself harden instantly at the sight of my nearly naked wife, lounging in the sunshine. A human would be freezing in her current position, regardless of the sunny surprise, but she felt nothing but warmth from the light. I was absolutely desperate to take her in my arms, to kiss her senseless, and to bury myself within her until we were both spent. I had to remind myself that it would be wise to open the door first, and not just barrel through it, in order to get to her side.

I opened it slowly, unwilling to invade her enjoyment until I could touch her.

I silently crossed the expanse of grass separating us, and my excitement increased as the smell of her was intensified by the heat of the sun's rays on her creamy skin. I could smell her shampoo as its remnants warmed in her chocolate, caramel strands, and my fingers itched to wrap themselves in her locks. She sighed quietly in contentment, and a tiny groan escaped me instinctively at the sexy noise. I paused, knowing I'd been caught.

She didn't move. Ever so slowly, her tongue snaked out to lick her bottom lip before she brought it softly between her teeth and bit it.

"I missed you," she whispered, as she proceeded to extend both legs and stretch languidly, arching her back and moving her arms behind her head to elongate her entire body. She closed her eyes tightly and moaned in pleasure as the sun struck every expanse of her perfection.

"Jesus, Bella," I rasped, before I practically leapt the remaining few feet between us.

I fell to my knees beside her and leaned down to capture her lips. She didn't open her eyes; her fingers wove their way into my hair, tugging lightly, before securing my head and dragging my mouth back to hers. Our lips were eager, passionate and harsh against each other. If I required oxygen, I'd be dizzy and need to stop, but never. I ran my tongue along her velvety, smooth lips, and she groaned lightly. I felt the hand wrapped around my neck grow stronger as she tightened her hold on me. I love so many things about her, but that is one of my favorites. She can't seem to ever get me close enough, and I know the feeling.

Her tongue was tender against mine as she forced her way into my mouth, licking at my teeth, and massaging every part of my mouth that she could manage. I reached for her, moving to rest my body on top of hers, without breaking our kisses. She shifted wordlessly, drawing her legs up at the knees, and opening them wide to allow my hips to rest between them. I skimmed my palms over her arms, up her shoulders, and then back down to rest them on her hips. Her skin felt so soft, and almost warm to the touch, as it absorbed the light. I could feel the bones of her pelvis under my wrists as she bucked up slightly, trying to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Fuck," I cursed, unable to stop the power of the emotions and desire coursing through me like wildfire.

I opened my eyes, desperate to see her face. I caught her staring at me, a heat unlike any other, emblazoned in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how stunning you are?" I managed, choking on my arousal. My voice sounded hoarse and foreign, even to me.

Her eyes were like diamonds in the light as she peered up at me, her eyelashes creating tiny shadows on her angelic cheeks. The soft gold looked like rare diamonds with tiny flecks of black, and I pushed my hips forward a bit, mostly out of instinct, when I saw her pupils dilate even more with desire. The soft ring of a darker topaz color around the irises of her eyes glowed. I felt the heat between her legs intensify and growled as the scent of her doubled.

"I need you, Edward," she spoke, and I blessed the day she was born.

I frantically grasped at the hem of my shirt before ripping it over my head. I fixated on the sensation of her hands as they ran, fingers spread, up my chest, over my shoulders, and then down my back, before weaving around to yank at the buttons and zipper of my jeans. She quickly undid them, before snaking her legs up, almost to my chest, before hooking her tiny feet in the waistband and shoving them and my boxers down my legs. Simultaneously, her hands lost themselves in my hair again and crushed my mouth to her own. I ran my right hand up her leg, skimming the satin of her inner thighs, before resting it on her lower stomach.

"Touch me," she begged, as I dropped kisses down her chin before licking and sucking on her neck with warm, open-mouthed kisses. She tasted like cranberries, cinnamon, and everything Bella. I kissed down her body, stopping to lick a circle around her belly button. She writhed in delight beneath me, and I constantly paused to admire the way her skin shone brilliantly. The reflection of the imagined diamonds in her skin mixed with the glittering of my own skin, and for a moment, I felt like believing that we are the farthest thing from monsters. I felt her body stiffen when I slowly moved my hand lower, dragging one finger lightly over the smooth material of the bikini; the only thing separating me from heaven. My mouth rested just over the waistband, and I knew she could feel my light pants of air because her hips seem to push against my body in rhythm to my breaths.

Bella threw her head back, giving me the most beautiful view of her elegant neck.

"Please, baby," she rasped, as her hands reached for my wrists.

"Open your eyes," I forced.

She sucked in a deep breath before obeying, moving her head to look down at me.

When our eyes met, I hooked my fingers in the flimsy material and pulled, skimming them all the way until I reached her feet. Once they were discarded safely, I kissed, slowly, back up her legs. I think she expected a little more teasing because she took another deep breath; I'm assuming to steel herself for more torture. I didn't have the heart.

I quickly shoved each of her legs to the side, giving me a little more room, before hooking my arms around her thighs and dragging her bottom to the edge of the chair. Bella gasped, and her hands moved expertly to the edges of the chaise to grip the wooden arms. She'd break them easily if her grasp tightened at all.

"Edwwward..." she growled my name, and I lost myself. Immediately, I dropped kisses to her wet folds, eager to hear more as cries and gasps left her lips in a constant stream of praise. I ran my tongue firmly over them before moving my fingers to run circles on the inside of her thighs. She shook beneath me, and I knew it was the combination of my stroking tongue and my hands dancing over her most tender flesh that did it. Her wetness grew, and I was amazed that she could feel so much for me.

I licked her all over, stopping to pay special attention to the bundle of precious nerves glistening before me, running my tongue in circles there, until the bucking of her hips against my mouth was fevered. I dipped my tongue inside of her several times and focused on the way her quick breathing caused her chest to rise and fall; her breasts were begging to be held. I skimmed my hands up her body, never pulling my mouth from her, and cupped both of them in my hands. I massaged them gently at first. Her hands were back in my hair, and I smiled when she tried in vain to drag me up. She wanted to kiss me. She wanted me to stop so that I could start. I grasped harder, thrilled when her hands flew from my head to her own. She held onto the chair over her head and pulled her legs up, resting her feet flat against my back. She wanted more.

"More," she gasped. I smiled as I deftly slipped one finger inside of her searing heat. She cried out and flexed her legs on either side of me. Her strong thighs tried to clamp my body and pull me up, but I resisted, adding a second finger before pumping them in and out of her, slowly, to start. She went wild. It was ecstasy for me. I moved them in the way I knew would bring her release. I wanted her to experience it as many times as possible. She moaned loudly, alternating between thrusting herself down on my hand and trying to move away from me as I mercilessly followed after her with my hand, curving my fingers inside her and running my thumb over her clit.

"Oh, God!" She screamed. She backed up slightly. I followed.

I moved to lean over her face, stopping to admire the way her eyes were clenched shut as her mouth moved in unintelligible ways.

"Come, Bella." I spoke, ever so softly, directly into her ear, and she froze for a tiny second before exploding in my arms. I was captivated by the sight of her.

"Fuck, yes!" she cried, sounding almost savage. I grew even harder.

I felt her gloriously contracting around my persistent fingers as her body trembled from the release. It seemed to last forever.

I pulled back slightly, withdrawing my fingers slowly from her. She moaned in agonized pleasure, whimpering when I was no longer touching any part of her. My eyes raked over her form, transfixed at the wetness visible all over her upper thighs and tummy from where my hands had trailed over her.

"Bella," I managed to breathe.

Slowly, she recovered herself and absolutely stunned me with her next move. Silently, she sat up in a kneeling position and crooked her finger at me. I moved toward her, and she gave me the most soul-searing kiss I've shared with her in a very long time. There was urgency in the kiss but utter peace too. She took her time, running her hands down my chest to wrap around me perfectly. I moaned into her mouth, and she tightened her hold on my shaft, running her fist up and down a few times, spreading the liquid that had escaped over me.

"Yes," I panted, trying to focus, because it felt so good after witnessing what I just had that I wasn't sure how long I could hold off in finding my own release.

She pulled back and eyed me intensely for a moment before turning away. I was confused briefly, but gasped in realization when she moved to rest on all fours, the sight of her toned back and perfect ass in my face. She threw the sexiest look I have ever seen over her shoulder before stretching her arms out to brace herself on the headrest of the chair. The little dimples at the small of her back called to me; they're like perfect thumbrests for when I hold her there. I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven.

I moved instantly to kneel behind her, briefly wondering if we'd break the chair. Probably.

I reached out and encircled her tiny waist in my grasp, amazed at how my hands nearly wrap around her body completely. She wiggled her hips slightly and groaned in anticipation. She was practically dripping wet. I leaned forward and dropped a kiss to the small of her back, before pushing forward and automatically finding her.

I surged forward out of instinct, burying myself to the hilt in the first stroke. I threw my head back, my hold on her hips tightening as I tried to pull her back on me even further, despite the fact that she was already flush against me.

"Oh my God, Edward! Oh, yes!"

"Ungh," I couldn't speak. I tried, I really did. I gasped and panted. I felt everything. I felt her finding a rhythm, matching me expertly, and meeting each thrust with passion that sent me soaring. I saw her hands gripping the canvas of the chair, tearing at it as I pounded into her. She threw her head back and forth, and at one point, I reached forward to grab at her hair. I gently pulled her upper body to me. She bent back, coming to rest more only on her knees, as I reached my arm around her body. I ran one of my hands down her chest and then up to play with her breasts as the other kept her firmly planted against me. I twisted her nipples between my fingers, never losing the insistent pumping motion of my hips. She was practically mewling in my arms. I was groaning and crying out. It was too good for words. Too good for silence. When I released my hold on her, she fell back to her hands, arching her back, before leaning down to rest her head on the chair. The new position gave me such unbelievable access to her. I have never been deeper.

"You feel so good," she said simply.

"Bella, I'm gonna come," I felt compelled to tell her. We're usually so in sync, but this was so primal, so out of control, that I couldn't be sure she was on the same page.

"I know. I'm right there too. Don't stop," she begged, her hands reaching beneath us to spread over where we were joined. I gasped when I realized what she was doing. She's not shy about touching herself, but this was too amazing. She flicked at her clit, and I reached around to join her, my hand cupping hers and adding pressure.

"Yes!"

"So perfect," I mumbled, watching in awe as she bent her head back and implored me to meet her. I attacked her mouth with my own, balancing myself on my left hand as it fell to rest beside hers.

"Aahh, too much. It's too much, too good," she cried, trying to ease her hand out from under mine which was rolling over her clit. I listened intently to her. I slowed my hips slightly, but her soft cry of protest told me it was okay to keep it up. I was so close. I couldn't stop now. I had to have her.

I knew she just felt overwhelmed. Bella has made the pleasure border on pain for me in the past, and I'd give anything for it every time.

I pushed harder, continuously circling our fingers over her, until I felt her go completely rigid. A second later, a sheer growl tore from her lungs, and I spilled into her at that very instant. My world centered around our connection. I felt spasms of pure pleasure radiating through my entire body. My fingers and toes tingled, and my face contorted while I was unable to feel anything but Bella and the milking of her walls as she convulsed around me.

"Yes, yes, yes," she muttered until we both collapsed to the chair. I rested on top of her for only a minute before rolling over to my side, slipping from her. She moved to face me and slowly brought her hand up to trail lovingly over my cheek.

I smiled.

"That..." I began, but her answering smile silenced me.

"I know," she whispered before she pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I love you."

"Oh, Edward. I love you too."

We stayed that way for a while, enjoying the remaining sun as some soft clouds slowly filled the sky before us. It's a good thing she seized the sunshine while it lasted.

"I think I'm really looking forward to summer," I whispered after a while of peaceful silence.

Bella's adorable laughter filled my ears, and I found myself laughing with her.

We grew quiet, and she occupied herself with trailing her finger over my chest.

"Look," I said softly, pointing my finger at the sky to our right.

Bella pulled her head from the crook of my neck and followed my direction.

She paused.

Then, the soft chuckle in my ear, and the tightening of her arms around me, told me she'd found the colorful kite flying overhead a few miles away. It would be undetectable to the human eye from this distance, but we saw it. The answering smile on her face was as proud as mine. She sat up slowly, stretching yet again, before standing and reaching her hand out to me.

"Come on," she said with a purely happy smile. We walked to the house hand in hand, dressed, and were on our way to join our daughter.

As we ran, I made a mental note to thank Alice for her good planning later. That was worthy of another car...

**

The End. I truly appreciate any and all reviews!


End file.
